


Bathtime

by thekingofcarrotflowers



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Time, Comfort, Dorian taking care of Bull for a change, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingofcarrotflowers/pseuds/thekingofcarrotflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bull returns from a trip to the Fallow Mire, Dorian has a bath ready and takes the time to ease away the aches and pains from Bull's journey. Prompt fill!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> From anonymous:  
> Adoribull prompt: taking a bath together. Hilarious fail or sexy good time? Or both?! You decide.
> 
> I went for sexy good time, but without the smut because I wanted to focus on Dorian taking the time to take care of Bull.  
> Also, I wrote this and read over this once, so pointing out any mistakes/tense errors I missed would be nice!

“You have no idea how impossible it was to get a tub this big,” Dorian grumbled, crossing his arms as Bull examined the copper tub. It’s definitely large enough for the Bull to fit in comfortably while still leaving enough room for another to join him. There’s already water in it, ready for whenever Bull arrived.

It’s growing dark outside, and Dorian lit an array of lavender candles around the room, wisps of smoke carrying the floral smells about. The flickering light washed the room in a warm glow, shining off of Dorian’s skin, catching on his many buckles, making his eyes gleam beautifully. It’s arguably the best welcome home Bull’s ever had.

Bull’s only just returned from the Fallow Mire, having traveled there for a week with the Herald, Blackwall, and Solas to find the last of Blackwall’s Warden trinkets. It was days of trudging through knee-deep stagnant water, bits of people floating around in it and sometimes coming to life to shuffle after them. His gray skin and armor are still caked in dark mud, and the reek of the bog still clings to him, despite his attempts to clean himself of it on the journey home. When he had leaned in to place a kiss on Dorian’s lips, the mage crinkled his nose and turned his head to the side, Bull chuckling lightly as he placed the kiss on his cheek instead. Then, Dorian had guided them here, to a secluded bathing room, with a sly smile on his lips. For a moment, he wondered if this was more for his benefit or Dorian’s, but quickly decides it doesn’t really matter.

Dorian continued his explanations as the Bull muses, “When I finally found it in Val Royeaux, I was positively giddy. Still, it took weeks for Josephine to get it delivered here. The timing ended up being perfect, if I do say so myself.”

Bull chuckled, turning back to face Dorian, “Remind me to thank Josey.”

“Yes, quite,” Dorian takes a step forward, reaching up to begin to undo the snaps of Bull’s harness, “Enough talk.”

“You were the one talking,” Bull teased lightly, “You really never tire of the sound of your own voice.”

Dorian smirked, but stays quiet as he lets the harness drop to the ground with a THUD, crusted mud falling from it and littering the floor.

“I’ve missed you,” Bull admitted, reaching up to run his fingers across Dorian’s face. His face was full of fondness, which Dorian hasn’t quite grown accustomed to yet, and he lowered his eyes from the Bull’s soft gaze to his stubbled chin.

“And I you,” Dorian replied, brushing a thumb over the stubble that is in definitely need of shaving after Bull’s journey. His hand trailed up along the Bull’s chiseled features, brushing gently across ragged scars, before grabbing at the base of his horn. With a strong yank, he pulled Bull down into a heated kiss, forgetting about the grime that still covered Bull in favor of crashing their lips together after their absence. The familiar taste of Bull made his heart flutter as the man tangled his hands into Dorian’s locks, darted a tongue between Dorian’s parted lips. When they parted again, Bull brushed his knuckles over Dorian’s beauty mark, a croocked smile on his face and a steady warmth in his chest.

“Sit,” Dorian ordered gently, pointing to an armchair in the corner of the room.

Complying, Bull eased himself down into the chair, which groans gently beneath his weight. He lets out a groan himself, realizing how sore his body felt now that he had a chance to take a break. His leg throbbed painfully beneath the brace, from a week’s worth of trudging through the bog, and there was a dull-ache in his battle worn battle. Golden eyes watch with gentle understanding and slight concern, knowing how weary the large man felt after their journeys, after pushing his body to the limits to protect his allies, while never complaining about the blows he took or the expected ache in his leg. Dorian moves towards him once he’s settled down, and drops to his knees between the Bull’s legs. It’s an enticing position, a surge of lust running through Bull, though Bull is sure nothing will come of it until he’s taken his much-needed bath.

Skilled fingers begin to work at the warriors leg brace, removing it with care and familiarity, and carefully casting it aside. Muddy boots are tugged off, hitting the ground loudly as they’re tossed into the shadows. Dorian runs soft, warm hands up and down Bull’s legs, easing out the tension and the pain there. His hands glow slightly, the heat helping to alleviate more of the pain in Bull’s muscles and joints. The qunari lets out a low groan as Dorian works at the knotted scars at Bull’s knee, and Dorian smiles proudly. Before Bull is eased into a complete stupor, Dorian stands again and steps away, turning towards the tub without a word. He reaches a hand into the tub, the orange glow increasing as he began to heat the water.

“Pants?” Dorian suggested, glancing up at Bull watching him. The warm glow from the magic gleamed across the water, reflecting across the surface and the copper tub, lighting up Dorian’s face, and it was hard not to stare.

Bull grunted an affirmative, standing to undo his belt. It joined his harness and boots on the floor, and his pants soon followed. Lidded eyes roamed over his silver skin, the expanse of muscle, the firm thighs, the half-hard erection, before the gaze lifted back to his face.

“I believe it’s warm enough now,” Dorian nodded towards the water.

Dorian stepped back as Bull stepped over the brim, easing himself down into the water. It was just on the right side of too hot, and he couldn’t help the deep sigh that escaped his lips as he eased down into the water. Dorian stood out of his sight, but he could feel his eyes watching intently.

“Joining me?” Bull smirked, running his fingers across his chest, letting water trickle across the swell of his muscles.

“Not just yet,” Dorian answered, amusement playing in his tone.

Bull hummed happily, closing his eye and waiting for Dorian to make his next move. A warm washcloth touched his cheek, wiping away the remainder of dirt there, trailing down to his neck before Dorian dipped it back into the water. With Bull growling happily beneath his touch, Dorian set to running the cloth across the width of Bull’s neck, the broadness of his shoulders, the lines of his chest. When Dorian’s hands began to rub at the base of Bull’s horns, massaging into the sensitive skin there, Bull let out a deep moan and wasn’t sure he could take much more. He grabbed Dorian’s forearm, turning slightly in the bath and sending water sloshing over the edge, to pull the mage down into a kiss. Dorian chuckled against his lips, before kissing back with vigor.

“Join me?” Bull pleaded as their lips parted, still close enough to feel the warm breath of the other, and Dorian grinned.

“Alright, you savage,” Dorian said, voice tender and loving. He moved out of Bull’s sight again, and Bull listened to the familiar sound of buckles being undone, of skin against cloth, of robes hitting the floor. A hand trailed across his back as Dorian circled back around, standing at the side of the tub for a moment, Bull ready to pull the other man into the water if he didn’t hurry up. Instead, he lifted a hand, offering it to Dorian to help him step inside. Dorian smirked slightly and took it, stepping over the high rim. For a moment, Bull’s view was full of Dorian’s ass, which made him let out another groan as his erection twitched, before Dorian eased himself down into Bull’s lap, leaning back against the Bull’s chest.

Large arms wrapped around Dorian’s, keeping him there securely as Bull began to nuzzle into his neck, nip at his ear. Dorian sighed, content.

“This has to be my best idea yet,” Dorian smiled, eyes fluttering closed as Bull gently kissed down his neck, across his shoulder.

Bull hummed his agreement against his skin, knowing they were going to get a lot of use out of the tub.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello! Send me prompts! Give me feedback!  
> It's fun to write prompts between the chapters of my bigger stuff, so if you want to see something happen, let me know!  
> http://thekingofcarrotflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
